


sweater weather

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Gets a Weasley Sweater, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Sharing Clothes, more like stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Afterborrowingstealing Harry's Weasley sweater for the umpteenth time, Draco finally gets one of his own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187681
Comments: 40
Kudos: 67





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou/gifts).



> This was written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge for the prompt "borrowed." A huge shoutout to [uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com/) for the quick beta and encouraging words 😍 You’re a star ✨

The first time—you won’t ask. You’ll pick up the jumper from the floor, slip it on, revel in its warmth. You’ll look in the mirror, tracing the green H gently. 

The second time—you’ll ask. “May I borrow your jumper?” You’ll smile as you put it on, the weight of the wool familiar. 

The jumper will become a staple in your wardrobe, even though it doesn’t match the rest of your posh clothing. You’ll ignore the pointed stares and hushed whispers. 

One day, the jumper will be gone. The next, a new one’ll be in its place. You’ll put it on, and when you look up, I’ll be wearing a matching one with a D on the front.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
